Magical Mayhem
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Baby Harry manages to get his little hands on Daddy's wand.  What type of mess will he make?  And Lily asks the question I'm sure everyone has wondered.


Title: Magical Mayhem

Summary: Baby Harry manages to get his little hands on Daddy's wand. What type of mess will he make? And Lily asks the question I'm sure everyone has wondered.

Note: Oh another baby Harry fic. And I am open to suggestions if there's one you'd really love to see. And yes, this is supposed to be sort of baby Harry POV.

Little Harry Potter was seated on the living room floor. His mummy had just left, and he was a big boy. He did not shed a tear.

He glanced over at his dad. James Potter was laying on the couch, one arm tucked behind his back, the other letting go and catching a little gold flying ball. He figured his daddy must be bored.

After all, grown ups did not play with toys!

Harry sighed softly and cast his gaze around the room. His emerald gaze landed upon his father's wand. It had fallen out of his pocket and onto the floor.

And James had not noticed.

As Harry inched towards the wand, he heard his father let out a yawn. That made things so much easier for him.

It took a few minutes for Harry to reach his father's wand. He was going at a slow pace, just to make sure that James would not catch sight of him and put the wand away.

Harry wanted to play with it. He had seen his parents do it and it seemed like fun!

Grownups had the best toys, even though they were not supposed to be playing with them.

By the time Harry reached the wand, he was sure his father was asleep. James was not moving and the ball was flying freely around the room.

And sure enough, when Harry's fingers closed around the wand, he heard his dad let out a snore. He giggled.

Once he had the wand in his hand, he hurried back to the middle of the living room. Now he had to figure out how to work it. He shook it.

Nothing.

He frowned at the wand, trying to will it to work with his baby thoughts. Then he shook it again.

This time, a pretty batch of glitter worked its way out. It was pretty shades of blue and yellow. Harry giggled again.

Then he turned his attention back to the wand. This time he pointed it at a copy of the paper his parents read. It took a moment, but the paper wriggled loose and fluttered off the table and onto the floor. Along with several other small things on the table.

Including a quill.

Harry crawled over to it and pointed the wand at it. It turned a violent shade of green. But Harry did not mind. In fact, he cooed. In what seemed to be satisfaction.

He was so pleased he started to point the wand at everything. Sometimes, it did not work. Like when he pointed it at the couch and at the table.

And other times, like when he pointed it at his dad's owl, it did. The owl hooted in surprise before being shrunk down tot he size of the gold ball that was flying around the room.

In fact, the living room was so much fun that he decided to go into other rooms of the house. Starting with the kitchen. In there, he managed to send the tablecloth, and everything on the table, to the floor, start the sink running, smash a few dishes, and generally wreck up the kitchen without waking James.

Harry sat in the middle of his madness, innocently nibbling a small chocolate cake. He wanted a break and was hungry. And the cake happened to have landed in his lap.

Onto his parents' bedroom! 

Harry crawled inside and sat down on the floor. His face and hands, and his dad's wand, were covered in chocolate. And everything he touched got smeared with it as well.

Including his dad's Invisibility Cloak. But Harry did not know it was an important cloak.

Before he attempted any sort of magic, he tried to crawl onto the bed. All he managed to do was get the blanket chocolate-y. He sighed and glanced around the room.

Everything was higher than he was tall. But he could fix that!

Randomly, he pointed the wand at the desk. Parchment, quills, and ink fell to the floor along with a few shiny pieces of jewelery.

The ink smashed and splattered all over the floor and the nearby wardrobe and a little on the bed as well. Harry giggled. He did not mind not being able to get on the bed so much then.

When he turned his attention to the wardrobe, the knobs rattled, then both fell off. The doors sprung open and robes and cloaks fell to the floor, right in the inky pond. Harry sighed peacefully. This was fun but he was getting a bit tired.

But he had one more thing to do. He pointed the wand towards the bookshelf in the room. Heaps of books landed with a very heavy noise as they all fell, one after another, to the floor.

Harry giggled, then stopped to yawn. And at that moment, he heard the door open and his mother call a greeting.

"Muh!" he called back, hurriedly crawling into the living room. Lily was staring at the mess in disbelief. And even more so at her husband.

"Harry!" she whispered, taking in the sight of her chocolate covered son, and her husband's wand in his hand. "What did you do?" 

James let out a sleepy murmur from the couch which seemed to draw Lily's attention back to him. "James Potter, how could you let your son..." she trailed off as James sat up, blinking sleepily. "Why... why is your hair dark blue?"

"I, ah..." James cast around for an excuse. "I felt I needed a change, really. I think it looks good."

Shaking her head, Lily gathered up her son and carried him to the bathroom where she started washing him. "Why on earth do I let your father watch you?" she asked wearily.

Harry cooed in response. He did not know the answer to that, but he enjoyed it. Who else would let him make messes, and get away with it?


End file.
